


Secrets

by HarleyQuinn98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn98/pseuds/HarleyQuinn98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has grown distant from the pack, developing new secrets and hobby's that aren't exactly safe and with the boy he loves without realizing it by his side just as involved as he is, will they both self destruct or pull each other out of the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

Stiles knew he should've told the pack as soon as it had started, he knew they liked to be told about all extracurricular activities but he just couldn't be bothered with them anymore. So what if he was one half of the functioning humans in the group (Allison being hunter and Lydia a banshee) that didn't mean he needed to be pushed out, but he couldn't complain, the less time he hung out with them the less likely they were to notice his recurring bruises and broken knuckles. That didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed lying to Scott, who he had been best friends with for most his life, when he asked where he went or he enjoyed ignoring Isaac the over affectionate pup who made him melt with his puppy dog eyes, or hell even Derek, no he didn't like lying to them but he did it to stop them asking questions.  
He was on his way to his new sanctuary he had been hiding at for the past month now; he knew he couldn't keep going especially since his main excuse when Scott actually bothered with him was studying for exams which would soon be over. Yet it was like an addiction no matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't go as soon as it hit 4pm he was already on his way out the door without consciously deciding to do so. It got under his skin in a way things only did when he was jacked up on adderall making him crave the release.  
On his way to the basement of the Jungle he passed the pack sitting in a pretty old diner he sometimes parked his jeep at and no matter how much he prayed they wouldn't see him as soon as he had passed the door he heard the bell ringing and then Scott shouting his name (which in all honesty surprised him the recent lack of contact making him pretty sure his friend had forgotten him), he promptly put a fake smile on hoping the alpha wouldn't be able to tell the difference, and turned back to him,  
"Hey Scotty boy what you doing in this neck of the woods?" he hoped his nervousness wasn't obvious but he had frustrations that needed to be gotten rid of and a previous engagement that didn't involve making small talk with the pack of misbehaving teenagers.  
"Hey Stiles we were just having a pack night, were eating here then heading to Derek's for movie night, we do it every Friday but you haven't really been around much, but why don't you come tonight everyone misses you, even Derek and you are a part of the pack." Scott looked like a lost puppy asking and the boy had always been his weak spot, no matter how much he wanted to ditch them all it would look suspicious if he blatantly told him he was busy they would smell the nerves on him and if he lied about his plans they would know. Sometimes being friends with people who had supernatural senses sucked. Actually it sucked the majority of the time.  
"Sure I just need to head to the chemist I have a prescription to pick up, but I'll come back here after," he turned to leave after a nod of confirmation from Scott, but turned back quickly and asked,  
”Hey is Danny coming?" the boy had been told about the pack after his best friend had turned into a kanima and tried to kill him, he didn't want to be an honorary member of the pack preferring to remain a boring human causing him and Stiles to become closer on their shared avoidance of the werewolf gene. The fact they both had the same hobby helped their friendship develop, they could also have long discussions about which member of One Direction they found hotter thanks to Stiles newfound appreciation for both genders.  
Danny was one of the few people that knew about his sexuality his dad being another, it wasn't like he was hiding it or purposefully not telling the pack they just hadn't picked up on it and he wasn't into broadcasting it. Stiles had told Danny about his confusing feeling and the other boy had helped him figure them out with minimal teasing, from then on he liked to think they had a beautiful friendship. Although until Stiles had agreed to update his wardrobe his friend had bitched about his clothes a lot.  
"Yeah he said he didn't have any plans and he'd just meet us at Derek’s.” Stiles snorted at the fact Danny lied to a werewolf, a true alpha at that, about having plans and didn't get caught.  
"Ok ill see you in about 20 minutes." Stiles waved and started walking to the chemist, he did actually have prescriptions to pick up, one for his Adderall and the other pain killers for his hand which he had sprained in three places and even if his dad wasn't home a lot he would notice his sons wince whenever he happened to use his hand. So he had gone to the doctors said he got in a fight and didn't want his dad to know and got prescribed pain killers and told to let it rest, which he didn't listen to but it was nice to know at least someone cared about his wellbeing, even if it was only a professional curtesy.  
He took the brace off as soon as he got home not wanting to draw attention to it, he could use it normally with the drugs so no one noticed, but it meant he had to take the prescribed amount of Adderall to make sure both the pills worked meaning his ADHD was a lot worse and he had slight withdrawal symptoms from it which wasn't fun.  
He quickly picked up the tablets having brought the prescription in earlier and was on his way back to the café when he realised how crazy he must be, instead of going and burning off extra energy doing the one thing he wanted to do he had to spend the night with a pack he hadn't felt a part of for a while. But he had said he would go and it would look suspicious seeing as how he'd already agreed.  
He got back to the café after stuffing the bag in his car and taking two pain killers; dragging his feet he walked to the door and took a deep breath before walking inside, he hadn't been around the pack for over a month and the idea of sitting making small talk and pretending he wasn't vibrating with tension seemed like a cruel and unusual torture.  
Stiles had also agreed to go to a party as Danny's date to make his ex-jealous, who from what he heard was a total asshole and didn't deserve a guy as awesome as Danny. It was some guy who was in College who had dumped his friend as he didn't like commitment, Stiles couldn't understand what would posses his friend to want the dick back.  
He had claimed he was only going so he get drunk then stay at Danny's so his dad wouldn't find out, but he worried about his friend and wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. Plus his parents were away so he could stay for the next week claiming they were studying for exams together when really they would probably be drunk and high for most of their free time, school was out as they had exam leave, although they would actually study seeing as how they were joint second in all of their classes and were determined to stay there.  
He walked over to the table pulling up a chair and turning it round leaning his chin on the back of it and looking at the mismatched group, everyone greeted him and he smiled while stealing a French fry from the plate in the middle, someone slapped his hand but he just stuck his tongue out and laughed.  
"Hey were done here unless you want some food we're just gonna head out.” That was Scott using his usual tone whenever Allison was in the room, it was sort of dreamy and distant making it obvious he wasn't concentrating on what was coming out of his mouth. Although it didn't make much of a difference to what he normally said.  
“I’m good I ate earlier, anyone need a ride?" he didn't really want to give anyone a lift but that was Stiles good ole mister reliable, he had to play the part of the doting best friend whether he wanted to or not, he didn't really want people being suspicious.  
"Nah were good me and Allison are going with Lydia and Jackson and Isaac is going with Derek but thanks dude." Everyone was walking to their cars and Stiles couldn't help but think this night was going to be hell, as long as he at least had Danny there and they could discuss which boy band was hotter depending on which one you chose and which member, there’s a high possibility there will we charges and possible jail time for some mediocre sex.  
"Hey I'll stop at Danny's and see if he needs a lift, I can always take him home tomorrow." Everyone was already leaving and Stiles was basically talking to himself so he decided to just go and get his friend who would at least be able to have a half stimulating conversation with, and they might enjoy themselves even if they weren't pounding someone's face in.


	2. Movie Night (part 1)

Stiles and Danny arrived at the house 15 minutes later already joking trying to keep each other comfortable to make it through the night, as soon as they walked through the door everyone turned to face them and they were shocked at what they were saying, to say the least.  
"Look Danny I said I would be your date to the party but that doesn't include making out with you, just because I have a questionable sexuality doesn't mean I have the sudden urge to stick my tongue down my very close friends mouth, no matter how pretty it is.” Stiles couldn't resist adding the compliment to the end of his little rant and the blush climbing up Danny’s neck had his a small smile replacing his previous scowl.  
"Come on Stiles just once when we see Jason just to make him jealous, if he thinks I've moved on he may rethink his commitment fear and proclaim his undying love for me,” the pout he threw in for extra measure had his friends face softening and he knew he had him, even if he insisted on fighting a little more.  
"Oh yeah because i really want to help you get back with the asshole who broke your heart, the only reason i even agreed to this was the thought of never having to watch The Lucky One ever again and the sheer amount of Ben and Jerry's i consumed was in no way good for my waistline and the sooner your happy the quicker we can finish it off and never eat it again.”

"Please come on Stiles you're the only chance I have and I really like this guy, I just need to make him see what he's missing!" Danny was practically begging and it was making Stiles feel bad, it was the least he could do for his new friend but he wasn't doing it for free he was so milking it, if Danny could pull the guilt card so could he.  
"Fine, your insufferable you know that right, also you're buying for the rest of the week seeing as I now cannot get laid or else ill look like a cheating prick." Stiles rolled his eyes then collapsed on the sofa between Lydia and Jackson stopping their make-out session mid-tounge.  
Danny just grinned and walked over grabbing his hand and pulling him off the chair stealing his seat, he got a glare from the gangly boy lying on the floor but he was too happy to care, the excitement he felt over getting his dick of an ex back confused Stiles.  
"Stile your gay!" that was Scott the only guy other than Jackson to have the emotional depth of a teaspoon.  
"I am not gay so much as i have a sexuality thats not set on one gender, the way i see it is I don't discriminate if someone's hot their hot simple as." He said it in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, to him it was and to Danny and the other people he hung out with it wasn't really anything interesting, then he thought about what he’d said and quickly added on,  
"Don't worry I do not have the sudden urge to jump anyone in this room even the green eyed ice queen over there, the only person in the room i would ever have sex with is Danny and even then I'm assuming it may get awkward seeing as how I'm about to go and pretend to like him to make his ex jealous. You guys just aren't my type, no offence but i prefer someone a bit less. . . hairy.” As he spoke the last sentence his voice turned into a purr and he made a show of checking Scott out, seeing the terrified look in his eyes he burst out laughing and stuck his hand up for a high five from Danny who shot him down, although it was with an awesome raised eyebrow so he didn't mind as much. Though the strange feeling of pride he got at the fact his friend was laughing at the joke was new.  
"Stop scaring the straight boy Stiles it’s not nice and he obviously isn't drawn in by your charms." Danny had been fake glaring at Stiles but everyone could tell he was joking and they were all extremely shocked. It wasn't just because of Stiles’ revelation, though that was a big part of it, it was also the fact that the two boys had obviously become extremely close and no one had noticed it, in fact no one had noticed either of them until today and they count help but look for other differences in the boys they would've previously claimed to know everything about.  
Stiles had grown his hair out making it shaggy and give him a permanent bed head look which he surprisingly suited, he had black skinny jeans on and a leather jacket giving him the bad boy look which looked good on him, even Lydia admitted that. Danny looked a lot more relaxed that the last time Jackson had tried to hang out with him, looking more like a carefree teenager who was about to go and get in trouble than the guy who was freaking out about his grades or lacrosse. The pack started to feel bad, they had all been so wrapped up in their own little dramas no one had bothered to see how Stiles and Danny were doing. After the nogitsune everyone claimed not to blame Stiles but they couldn't help the weary looks they shot him and the way they would flinch if he came to close to contact, even Scott who was the most glad to have his friend back couldn't help avoiding his best friend for fear of seeing the blank look on his face. He felt especially bad when he noticed that Stiles and Danny had been touching since they came in and hadn't stopped, moving from holding hands to Danny brushing his fingers through Stiles hair, clueing Scott into how touch starved his friend was. Ever since they were kids the two boys had been overly tactile with each other hugging more often than needed, cuddling at sleepovers or even just fingers brushing along Stiles’ neck when he looked agitated, helping to ground him and make him realise he wasn't alone. Scott had promised not to abandon his friend no matter how needy he became in needing physical contact, yet he had done just that because of something he couldn't even stop and the guilt made him feel suffocated. Luckily Stiles was already sick of the silence and weird looks, always hating being the centre of attention, blurted out,

"So what movie we watching and just because me and Danny both like guys does not automatically mean we want to watch some sappy chick flick and we both draw the line at anything involving Nicholas Sparks, in fact I'm totally in the mood for some nightmare on elm street how bout you guys?" No one really knew what to say it was weird hearing Stiles admit to liking boys never mind joking about it with someone no one even knew he was friends with, it would take getting used to not seeing him fawn after Lydia whenever she walked in the room, although thinking about it he hadn't done it for a while which should've been a clue to the boy changing.  
Stiles was ignoring the silence and silently cursing himself for agreeing to come instead of going to his version of Eden with the one person he counted on not to abandon him, but he was going to make the most of it even if it was just to tell Scott he had hung out with the pack and he could manage to avoid them for another month. So he quickly got up and grabbed a DVD from the potential pile near the TV not even bothering to see what it was, which he greatly regretted when he saw the notebook come up on the screen. He quickly pulled Danny onto the floor with a groan and laughed at the noise his friend made, sitting with his back to the older boys chest and stealing the popcorn off the coffee table he got comfortable for a very painful movie night.

The film was halfway through and the only people interested were Lydia and Allison, Scott, Isaac and Jackson were discussing lacrosse, Derek was reading some book while watching the film out the corner of his eye and Stiles and Danny had been playing rock paper scissors lizard spock, for the past half hour and to say it was peaceful would be to ignore the very strained silence that everyone chose to ignore. The movie seemed to be going on forever and the longer it lasted the more competitive Stiles was becoming and not even Danny's calming hand on the back of his neck could stop his skin itching, or the jumpiness in his limbs off being made to sit still for too long.

Danny mumbled something about getting a drink before pulling Stiles up with him and making his way towards the kitchen before promptly tripping over someones trainers (Stiles assumed they were Scott’s seeing as how the boy could never understand the use for a shoe rack)

"Jeez Danny any clumsier and you'll have to quit the lacrosse team." The older boy obviously didn't find this ad funny as Stiles’ seemed to seeing as how he jumped on top of him and began tickling him above the ribs knowing where he was the most ticklish, which Stiles didn't find all that funny.  
"Come on dude you know how ticklish I am," this caused his friend to carry on with renewed vigour while the pack just stared the only thought going through Scott's head, he didn't even know his best friend was ticklish.


	3. Movie Night (part 2)

The movie finished not long after Stiles’ hysterical laughing which lead to an entire can of coke being spilled in the kitchen and cake batter all over the bench after the two boys got bored with sappy romance and decided to try a new recipe Stiles had found on his dashboard. Derek had tried to get everyone to help them clean up threatening to stop supplying food for everyone when they stayed round, although the fond look in his eye and the laugh he was trying to keep in let everyone know he was more amused than angry. The girls flat out refused to clean up with Lydia bitching about her nails for 10 minutes and Allison just refused to move from the sofa, meaning the boys all got roped into mopping up Stiles’ mess which Derek regretted when he realised they'd manage to spread the mess round the entire kitchen, although he was confused as to how the sprinkles which were previously in the cupboard ended up thrown about the room and in Scott’s hair. 

He kicked them out of the trashed room and quickly tidied up the mess taking all of five minutes grumbling the entire time about ungrateful teenagers. The rest of the night went by slowly after Isaac suggested they play monopoly instead of fighting over another movie, it had seemed like a good idea at the time no one considering how long a game actually took. They worked in teams; Lydia and Jackson, Allison and Scott, Derek and Isaac and Danny with Stiles which then proceeded to extend the game as everyone discussed ever purchase with their partners meaning the game didn't end until midnight when Stiles who had his head in his partners lap kicked the board over feigning innocence when everyone glared at him for getting rid of any progress they'd made.

No one suggested continuing though which told Stiles they were all secretly glad the torture was over, he was also under the impression no one would let Isaac choose an activity for them again. The bedrooms hadn't been changed since the house had been rebuilt with each pack member choosing a room or which room to share with their significant others. Derek was in the first room at the top of the stairs being the lightest sleeper out of everyone meaning he would hear anything suspicious first, Isaac was opposite him preferring to be closer to his alpha when his nightmares got too much and he needed a comforting arm around him to ward off the images of his father, his room wasn't slept in much. Lydia and Jackson were at the far end of the hall seeing as how everyone got sick of hearing them go at it like rabbits with Scott and Allison next door allowing the girls to share the bathroom between the rooms to get ready together. 

The rest of rooms were empty, one was creeper Peter’s for when he decided to come home another two were for Danny and Stiles and the rest for any other pack members should they become permanent additions. Unfortunately none of the other rooms were decorated as Derek gave everyone an ultimatum if they wanted a room he would pay but they needed to go and get the furniture and decorate it how they wanted. This left Stiles and Danny either sharing Isaacs bed which he wouldn't be using or one of them had to sleep on the couch, Stiles graciously let his friend take the bed not minding the overly fluffy sofa he would be sleeping on, but was pleased when Danny offered to stay downstairs swell knowing Stiles preferred not being left alone when he was so tense. Everyone was asleep, except for the two boys downstairs who didn't like the new surroundings and after 20 minutes of arguing and Stiles being nosey they came across a downstairs cupboard filled with tins of paint and in true Stiles fashion he came out with the first thing that came to his head,

"Hey I have water bombs in my car let's fill them up with paint and have a paint war!" Danny could only nod while wondering why the hell he was now best friends with a guy who randomly kept water bombs in his car and wanted to throw paint at 1 in the morning.

Page Break

That was how they were found the next morning passed out in the garden surrounded by popped water bombs and covered in paint, that wasn't to say the garden was exactly tidy with pink, orange and blue paint splatter all over it. There was also paint brushes scattered round looking like the boys ran out of things to throw and just attacked each other ending up looking like a rainbow had exploded near by and they were collateral. There were two empty mugs that had the remnants of coffee in the bottom and a plate of what looked like stale cookies before they got painted and now looked like tiny fluorescent frisbees. 

Nobody really knew how to wake the boys seeing as how they didn't exactly want to walk on the paint and ruin there shoes or end up trailing it back in the house and face Derek’s wrath, so they settled for throwing the colourful cookies at the boys and laughing when Stiles repeatedly hit his friend, who was cuddling into him, because he thought it was him. The boys however didn't find it very funny when they woke up fully after 5 minutes of hitting each other to find the rest of their friends laughing at them, Danny couldn't help but groan when he moved and felt the wet grass soaking into his favourite top (a birthday present from Stiles).  
Stiles on the other hand was more concerned about the waste of cookies rather than his wrecked clothing, ”Come on guys we so could of eaten those cookies if we just sort of peeled some of the paint off.” he felt betrayed at the fact the pack had ruined the works of art, they didn't realise him and Danny had sat and painted the cookies for each other.

10 minutes later after everyone had picked up the cookies from Derek's wrecked yard and put the hose on to make the area safe to walk around in without leaving orange footprints, they were all messing round in the living room while Stiles showered after being a gentleman and letting Danny go first. Stiles had clothes to change into in his bag which he and Danny had left in their lockers after an all night party last week, Stiles took them home to wash and they were meant to put them back in their lockers but forgot. Stiles came down the stairs clumsily and got a snigger from Danny when he tripped on the last step,his hand was throbbing because of not talking his pain meds and he couldn't stay still his ADD going into overdrive. Danny looked over his friend quickly smiling at the younger boys messy hair still splattered with paint making his look like an overgrown child. Stiles had left his shirt downstairs and when he came down everyone stopped to stare at him shocked at what they saw, his torso and chest were covered in bruises and his back as they saw when he bent over his bag, some were small and looked new while others had turned a sickly technicolour. 

Along with the rainbow of bruises there were scratch marks, a few bites, and even a mirage of hickeys trailing down his neck and down his lean torso, but the one thing that stood out the most were the three jagged claw marks that ran from the top of his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. The scratches had turned a sickly white in some places were it had scarred over but in others it looked fresh and the jagged stitches holding the torn flesh together looked as if they had been torn out from moving too much preventing it from healing.

The shock the pack was feeling was obvious with their facial expressions not hiding anything and considering the fact that Lydia and Allison had gasped horrified he knew what they were staring out yet he purposely didn't comment on the marks just asking if their was any food left before walking into the kitchen without waiting for a reply, which he wasn't going to get.


	4. Explanations

The pack had been unusually quite after seeing Stiles scars, not knowing whether or not to broach the subject with him or if they should leave it and see if he wanted to discuss it. The only one acting normal with him was Danny mainly because he had already seen them and knew the history surrounding them and why Stiles wouldn't want to discuss them, he also knew the other boy hated people being weird around him when they were shown.  
Derek was the first one to speak,  
"Stiles what the hell are they off?" his voice was tense as if he was trying to control himself, which he was, a member of his pack was obviously being injured without anyone knowing and he wanted to know who was responsible. 

Unfortunately, Mr Sarcasm wasn't exactly going to make it easy for him.  
"What ya talking bout sour wolf, you mean my sexy abs coz all they took was running from multiple crazy supernatural creatures." He couldn't help the snigger at the end, although he luckily realised it was a bad idea when the wolves around him began growling. He chuckled nervously and his breathing picked up, unfortunately, his adrenaline began pumping, making the fight or flight instinct he had become used to come into play.

"I'm not joking Stiles, someone's hurting you, you're a member of this pack, therefore, my responsibility now tell me what they're off!" by the time Derek had finished talking he was in Stiles' face with his eyes glowing red and using his alpha voice, but unfortunately, for him Stiles valued his secret life more than his life.  
"They're nothing sour-wolf they're already healing." He finished the sentence with a shrug and suddenly found himself backed against the wall with a snarling alpha in his face when it became obvious that he wasn't going to say anything Danny stepped in trying to protect his friend from the pissed off wolf.  
"It's a club ok, he got them from a club no one is forcing him to go or beating him for some deeper meaning or whatever.”   
The whole pack then turned to look at the other boy as if he'd grown a second head but a quick look from Derek everyone stayed silent and glared at Danny waiting for him to become intimidated and break, he didn't seeing the pleading look in Stiles eye and realising his secrecy meant a lot more to him than he'd previously thought.

Stiles, however, didn't like the looks the pack were sending his friend and the need to protect him from their look and questions became enough to make him leave the corner he'd been trapped in and walk in front of his friend,   
“Look ok i never wanted any of you to find out and if you hadn't caught me going to the chemist we wouldn't even be having this conversation but we so ask me your questions and ill decide wether or not to answer.” Scott and Derek looked like they were going to argue with him but stopped at the glare he sent them, instead, they sighed and nodded going back to their seats and settling in, never taking their eyes of Stiles. 

He knew everyone was watching him and expecting answers but he had another priority before letting them pry into his life, he turned back to Danny and taking the older boys hand he collapsed onto the love-seat angling his body towards his friend. The pack noticed that their friend was treating Danny like they would treat him in dangerous situations he had put himself in a position where if anyone was to come towards them Stiles would end up in front of his friend, the idea he saw them as a threat made them feel ashamed. 

Stiles ran his hand through his hair trying to waste time and come up with a suitable excuse to join a fight club, the idea of telling them the truth and seeing the pitying looks on their faces made him cringe but he knew they would know if he was lying. The thought of them prying into his life to find the real reason wasn't a comforting one, really the only thing they would accept was the truth and even then he knew they would all shoot his sympathetic looks, tell his dad and try and help him work through his issues. Which Stiles really didn't want. He sighed before opening his mouth and looking at the wall behind Derek, not wanting to meet any of their eyes, 

“I didn't plan on going, me and Danny had agreed to go to Duncan’s party and some guys were talking about the new club that had opened and how cool they thought it was and I got curious, so the next day we went and it was, well cool isn't exactly the word I’d use but it was definitely something different. There were people everywhere guys with briefcases looking like they'd come out of an episode of Suits, some in jeans and ratty hoodies, no one was the same yet they were somehow all equal. If you wanted to go again you had to fight on your first night and I got pushed in by accident but for some reason I went along with it. No shirts no shoes think fight club but less Tyler Durden more middle school teacher with a checkered tie, I was against some guy who was about 6’4 and probably weighed twice as much as me and I beat him. I still don’t know how but it was like as soon as I threw the first punch I could do anything, I was in control and it felt good it was euphoric the feeling rushing through me after I’d won. The only thing that compared to it was the feeling when the nogitsune was inside of me, the power and the feeling of being unbeatable it's addictive and I couldn't just stop i went back every week and i didn't always win but even being beat i felt safe in the knowledge it was another human who had done it,” 

Stiles chanced a look around the room and saw how his friends face's ranged from pitying to disgusted, the only person not looking at him like he was a monster was Danny who knew how he felt being able to fight something you had a chance of winning, said friend grabbed Stiles hand and give it a squeeze to show him support and Stiles shot him a quick smile before continuing,

“You guys don't understand what it's like your supernatural you've got more strength and speed and better senses and you can fight anything you want and be healed of injuries within a few hours, some of us have to make mistakes! Some of us are human! But at least, if I make a mistake fighting some other human I'm not going to have my throat ripped out I’ll just get punched in the face.” Stiles had been getting more and more worked up as he went on not realising he had started pacing, although never moving far enough to leave Danny unprotected, by the end of his rant he gave a humourless chuckle and collapsed back on the sofa panting. 

No one spoke for a while letting the words of the boy they'd all thought was innocent sink in, no one had discussed the nogitsune incident since it had almost killed Allison and it had killed Aiden, it was a taboo topic and still too fresh in peoples mind to be brought up without the scent of grief overwhelming everyone. The pack had all said they didn't blame Stiles for what happened, they logically knew it wasn't his fault yet that didn't stop them from flinching when he moved too quickly or the wary looks they all shot him when he entered the room. Stiles may not have been a wolf and able to hear their heartbeats but he was good at observing people and he noticed the subtle fear everyone tried to hide from him, despite the reassurances that they didn't blame him no one had attempted to discuss how he felt about the whole thing. It was one of the main reasons he stopped hanging around them the constant feeling of distrust ,and the fact he wasn't invited to all of the pack meeting anymore because none of them wanted to be around him for extended periods of time. He hated it, hated feeling weak for allowing the creature to take control of him when it couldn’t get to anyone else proving how weak he was compared to his supernatural friends. Even Scott who he considered his brother had stopped coming round to play video games on a Friday night like they had done religiously since they were kids, his best friend would rather spend time with Isaac than the guy who stabbed him with a sword, not that he could blame him.

The first one to speak was Derek taking the lead as always despite the fact Scott was the true alpha and should probably start displaying some good leadership soon lest he be seen as defective, 

“Why didn't you tell us this we could've helped you, or, at least, found someone who could help you, it would've been better than hurting yourself.” 

“None of you can stand to be in the same room as me for longer than a few hours Derek, and the fact you all flinch if I come near you I got left alone in a room with Isaac a week after it happened and he was twitchy and stared at the door for that long I thought he was having a seizure or something.” 

Scott was the only one who looked like he was going to argue but with a glance at Allison who was attached to his side even he kept quite knowing Stiles was right. Everyone else looked ashamed at the fact they had treat a pack member poorly and no one even noticed until they were told. 

Stiles just gave a sad smile and stood up stretching slowly before pulling Danny up without having been asked, he noticed the questioning looks on faces, 

“Look i think we all need a break for a while so I'm gonna go back to Danny’s and get changed and stuff and then were going to go to a party and forget all about this conversation, because lets face it, it'll make all of us happier that way, and yes if you want I'll text Scott the address and you can all come and watch me get to drink and not fight anyone.” 

Before anyone had a chance to reply Stiles was out the door with Danny’s hand in his and a shocked pack behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were safely in the jeep and the on the road Stiles finally let the breath out he didn't even realise he had been holding, he knew the pack were going to react badly to what he was doing but it wasn’t like he could help it he needed the relief it brought him after all the stress and supernatural shit he was dealing with. 

The fact that Danny had expressed his dislike at how much Stiles participated in the fighting made the younger man try to cut down on how often he went and honestly going for a run or a donut with Danny always ended up making him feel just as good as if he’d fought someone. Looking over at the other boy driving Stiles was filled with a warm feeling all throughout his body and couldn’t help the lazy grin that came over his face. 

“What’s that look for?” Danny looked mildly confused but still sent a grin back to his friend who he couldn’t deny looked exhausted from the past encounter. Instead of answering Stiles simply shuck his head and held Danny’s hand in his before turning back to look at the road. 

Pulling up to the house both boys noticed no other cars were in the driveway meaning either Danny’s parents had decided to go to work on their day off or they had gone on vacation early leaving their son alone in the house for the week. Again.

They most likely assumed he’d invite Stiles over, seeing as how they were off school but they didn't really care so long as the house wasn't trashed when they got back. Neither could be particularly bothered with their son, his father was a lawyer who spent just as much time out of town working as he did on vacation, his mother, on the other hand, hadn't worked in years preferring to spend her days in other countries drinking margaritas and pretending to be faithful to her husband whenever they spoke.

This meant Danny spent the majority of his time alone, having Jackson as his best friend for years meant anytime they hung out the jackass would either talk about how perfect he was or whoever had annoyed him that day. On some occasions spent time with Lydia which really didn't interest Danny seeing as how he had no interest in the notebook or watching them shove their tongues down each other’s throat. 

The first thing Stiles had learned about his friend was how lonely he was, he may be surrounded by plenty of people at school who called themselves his friends and lots of boyfriends many of whom come and go more than once but other than Jackson Danny didn't have any friends he trusted. However, that relationship quickly broke down after Jackson received the bite and ditched Danny without a second thought. The dick probably wouldn’t have even noticed that the other boy still existed if he hadn’t noticed him walking into chemistry with Stiles, whom he still held a grudge against for no apparent reason.

Stiles never really had the time to take pity on people but as soon as he had spoken to Danny properly he realized the older boy didn’t need someone to say how bad they felt for him, he needed someone to just be a constant in his life. He needed someone who wouldn’t drop him as soon as something with tits walked past or leave in the middle of a group project because of the slightest possibility the pixies living in the forest could cause trouble. For being such an intelligent and generally nice person being dropped for everything and everyone in sight had lowered his self-esteem far lower than Stiles would’ve believed possible and he had made it his personal mission to try and improve, and maybe his own along the way.

The boys quickly made their way into the house trying to avoid the rain which had just started, with Stiles making a beeline for the kitchen intending on making breakfast for them. Danny started making coffee seeing as how it was the only thing he could do in the kitchen without setting something on fire while his friend showed off flipping pancakes, both ignoring the fact they're peaceful week together had been destroyed by the pack. Stiles didn’t know how Danny managed to survive without someone around to cook because he had once managed to burn pasta within five minutes of being left alone, he didn’t even notice until Stiles came running in after smelling it from upstairs.

They ate in front of the TV watching the Avengers while curled up together with the blanket Stiles had brought over, after finding out that in the mansion Danny lived in he still didn’t own one big enough to comfortably cover them both. By the end of the movie, both boys were lying down on with alongside each other on the overly big couch, with half the pancakes forgotten, fast asleep. Neither really had any reason to question the closeness that had started shortly after their friendship began, both were tactile people enjoying the constant comfort that came from cuddling while watching a movie or touching legs under the table at lunch. 

Although they did both noticed the looks they'd get in public when they were holding hands or wrapping their arms around each other, they didn't particularly care preferring to enjoy themselves rather than worry about what people thought of them. Though they had made a conscious effort to be less on top of each other around the pack to avoid awkward questions neither was ready to answer.

Stiles knew he would have to talk to them all at some point and inviting them to a party thrown by Lindsey of all people probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he had felt suffocated by the judging stares and he knew they weren't about to let him go out without supervision. This was the thought that had always stopped Stiles when he thought about talking to anyone in the pack.

The idea of the pack constantly watching over him once they found out, he couldn’t handle the wary or disappointed looks he knew he’d it would be the same way he’d been treat after the nogitsune and he wasn’t ready to have puppies with anger issues insist on being involved in every second of his life to keep an eye on him. 

He had been doing a lot of thinking in the time he was spending away from them all and he’d come to the conclusion that they weren’t healthy for him to be around anymore. The flinching whenever he moved too fast and the way no one would willingly be left alone with him, not even his supposed best friend. He wanted to recover from the ordeal and he couldn’t help his own mental health if he spent all of his free time trying to help everyone else’s. 

The only way he had got through the first few months was by avoiding them all and convincing his dad to let him have regular therapy sessions with Ms. Morrell. While the Sheriff didn’t like the idea of his only son being left alone with the woman who had been fully prepared to either kill him or let him kill himself a few weeks ago he quickly changed his mind when he realised his son was still screaming himself awake every night even without the parasite invading his brain.

Speaking to someone who already knew the truth about what had happened seemed like a better solution than a stranger he would need to lie about his story to and not receive the help he needed. Yet sitting with Ms. Morrell and knowing who she used to be aligned with was harder than Stiles had thought it would’ve been and after the third failed session she gave him the number of Dr. Bennett. Another psychiatrist who was aware of the supernatural but not directly involved in any of the nightmares that frequented the boy’s dreams. 

After the change, the sessions started helping after a few weeks with Stiles being allowed to babble for a full hour without any judging looks or interruptions. Having someone not directly involved with the situation put everything into perspective for him and helped avoid the oncoming spiral of depression Stiles was heading towards. 

It had been Bennet who suggested he spend time with humans outside of the pack to try and give himself some distance from the negativity he was surrounded by and while Stiles had listened to her they both knew he couldn’t act normal around someone who didn’t know about the crazy shit that had gone on in his life without feeling like he was hiding a part of his life. Which is where the brilliance of Danny came in.

When Jackson finally told Danny about the whole mess of a life they were living it offered both humans a chance to bond over their never-ending fragile bones and the fact they both had jackass best friends who were wolves. 

It hadn’t taken them long to realize they had more in common than they thought and aside from loving the same sports and the same music taste both were obsessed with getting good grades in their final year of the school so they could finally leave the black hole that was Beacon Hills. Danny was also the first person who Stiles came out to after finally realizing he was bi, both boys knew exactly why he was the first person he came out to yet they insisted on dancing around each other like shy schoolgirls. 

They both dated, or in Stiles case fucked, other people without a problem while at the same time holding hands whenever they could and having sleepovers essentially every night. It had taken their new group of friends all of half an hour to ask how long the two boys had been together and then another few months of sly comments to have them blushing whenever they held hands. 

Despite the feelings they both clearly have for each other they weren't willing to touch the idea of dating so soon, both too afraid they might mess something up and lose each other before they had a chance. Especially with both wanting to go so far to college that neither knew if they could handle starting something just to find out it couldn’t work long-term in a few months.

All of this had led to now, being wrapped around each other as tightly as they could get on the sofa, still dripping from the rain with both being too lazy and exhausted to change. Danny quickly realized how stupid that idea had been when he woke up an hour later to a shivering Stilinski in his arms and soaked through jeans attached to his legs about as tightly as the other boy was to his side. 

He knew he’d need to wake Stiles up and shove him under the shower soon, despite looking and seeming a lot better than when they had first become friends the younger boy was still underweight after everything that had happened. Danny discovered early on that with all he was dealing with Stiles had pushed looking after himself on the back burner without a second thought and it had shown in the way his ribs used to be grotesquely outlined through his shirt. 

It still angered Danny that the boy he had grown to care about so much had let himself get in the state he was, it annoyed him even more that no one else had noticed, not even his so-called best friend. He feared to think where the boy he cared so much about would be if he hadn’t had the sense to reach out to for help, most people in his situation wouldn’t have been able to ask and it just made Danny prouder. 

Lately, the sessions with Dr. Bennett had become less frequent, she had been trying to force Stiles to gain some independence back and while it worked in some areas with him making decisions for himself and relying less on his dad for help it had come with the agreement Danny was allowed into the sessions.

She had been unsure at first trying to tell him that being independent didn’t mean going from his dad to his friend but Stiles, as usual, didn’t listen and brought his friend along anyway. Bennett had seen it wasn’t just Stiles leaning on Danny but the other way around too, the taller boy was relying on his friend to stay human with him and remain sane while they were surrounded by creatures that would terrify anyone else on a daily basis. 

She had quickly agreed to let him come back and it was a shock to them both how quickly the old Stiles started to shine through, having Danny attend the sessions with him meant more than he could say but the return of big hand gestures and pointless facts seemed to be enough for the older boy.

Danny could feel a smile creeping onto his face thinking about that day as he gently brushed the wet hair from Stiles’ forehead laughing at the way his friend's nose scrunched up as he dreamed. 

Danny didn’t know how he was supposed to keep his feelings hidden for much longer, it was only a matter of time before Stiles recognized the look on his face or questioned the way they touched and it would either make or break them. Both boys knew the feelings they had for each other and both were hesitant to do anything about it, sometimes they thought maybe too hesitant. 

As he stared down at the person who could very well be the love of his life Danny thought that they had definitely been too hesitant and no matter what happened with the pack or where they went to college it was time to finally do something about his feelings.


End file.
